


不速之客: Verwirrung der Gefühle

by majorana1458



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Destiny, Saint Seiya: Episode Zero, kurumadapro(official website)
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, M/M, RPS(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorana1458/pseuds/majorana1458
Summary: 車田正美對迪斯馬斯克有著複雜的情感……Kurumada has ambivalent feelings towards that subtle Cancer saint.
Relationships: Masami Kurumada & Cancer Deathmask, Masami Kurumada/Cancer Deathmask, Masami Kurumada/Noriko Sakai
Kudos: 2





	不速之客: Verwirrung der Gefühle

車田正美走到工作臺門口，發現迪斯馬斯古翹著腳靠在扶手椅裏，一雙貓眼裏閃著戲謔的光。跟岡田桑與久織桑、以及東映或萬代的諸多衍生中的形象完全不一樣，眼前的人看上去就是一個懶散的南歐小青年——眼窩深邃，淚溝清晰，顱骨飽滿，臉上沒什麽肉。  
“你瞬間移動進來的吧？”車田問。  
“猜對啦，您很聰明。”小青年搓著手嘿嘿笑，手指又長又瘦，“門開著，但我特別喜歡這麽幹。”  
車田繞著這壞小子看了一週，“你是不是偷了我剛畫好的稿子？”他問。“我本來放桌上的，現在不見了。”  
“是呀，被您發現了P。”迪斯有點郁悶地從懷裏把稿子掏出來，欲言又止，“話說啊……”  
“話說什麽？”車田從他的語氣中聽出一絲異樣。  
“我知道自己的形象不討喜啦——見風使舵，唯利是圖，人命債無數還不知羞恥。’說來就是巨蟹座的迪斯馬斯古那樣吧，不過是個虛有其表的慫貨’，像是平野耕太在揶揄他創作的反派時就特意這樣講……由於星座種姓製度，巨蟹座的人都恨透了我這種小物惡役，他們寧可換一個與我全然不同的無聊人取代我——哪怕是一個口才爛、談吐粗魯、力量至上、頭腦不靈光、學習能力差但是有擔當有實力關心後輩的流氓大哥這種爛大街的類型也無所謂……”他聳了聳肩，又小聲嘀咕道，“不然我也不會在衍生作中被隨意編排嘛……”  
車田正美想解釋說不是這樣的，你看我的兩個前傳正是為了澄清這類問題，卻被對方用一個了然的苦笑打斷。這時車田才發現，眼前看似對什麽都無所謂的年輕人在黯淡的燈光下居然自然而然地顯露出一種冷澈、審視而疲憊的神態，蘊含著那種被他用來形容前代巨蟹座的識人本質的洞察力，他恍惚想起來，眼前這個才是真正的迪斯馬斯古，是他最初構想的迪斯馬斯古，是在五老峰時看向牡羊座的穆以及穆身後的元老院與人民的那個迪斯馬斯古……  
“但實際上問題的關鍵，甚至並非對於非美型反派可悲的刻板印象，而在於阿伏羅，”迪斯馬斯古繼續講，在車田聽來，他的聲音中帶了一絲委屈的哭腔，“平心而論，他除了腦子笨了點以外倒無可以指摘之處，作風也是騎士的典範：正直率真，說一不二，一向敢作敢當。但因為他畫面中柔美的臉，設定上隨一的美貌，在生活中衍生出太多涵義的玫瑰花——當然我知道你是捏他永井豪的玫瑰殺手啦，正如我對應Cutie Kani——還有最主要的，東映動畫的魔改，粉絲們總是固執地試圖替他腦補出各種二設。而作為和阿伏羅組過隊的唯一黃金聖鬥士，我不幸成為了她們拉來隨意編排以反襯她們心心愛的長髮玫瑰美男子的工具人。從這之後，我的形象被歪曲，我的外貌被篡改，我的臺詞被誤讀，甚至被迫為我根本沒說過的話負責。內圍也嗅到資本的氣味，執意互換我二人的形象，不但在拍動畫片和畫衍生漫畫的時候把我的台詞和戲份和表情和尖叫和角色定位搶去給他，還在出設定畫集時雙重標準或者無中生有地把他的缺陷強加於我，包括您工作室的助手都不例外……這一切都是因為我跟阿伏羅一起行動導致的，連對我有好感的人都對這些二設信以為真，在創作時和自己的考據全然矛盾。”  
“我總體上是鼓勵二次創作的，不過也的確被其中一些嚇到。所以你是在暗示我替你換個搭檔麽？我曾經給過你和撒加私通關系的設定，在Episode Zero揭示出你是已經看透一切且說話口吻丁寧的局外人，在Destiny中也讓你追向撒加的方向而雙魚座追向你……這些對粉絲都沒有任何影響嗎？”  
“粉絲？”迪斯仿佛要把這些年來受到的迫害全部從肺裏排乾淨似的，長出了一口氣，“他們中的有些人或許是知道的，但是情況遠非這麽簡單……衍生的影響力遠比您想的要大。您大概也有覺察——雖然我認為您倒也不至於關注我，但是用搜索引擎特別是日語以外的語言搜索迪斯馬斯古就可以知道——本大爺早就不屬於你啦！如今大爺我主要是由萬代和東映和秋田的資本流動構成的，存在的意義就是去出用腳做的、很貴很醜的小人，以及割更多為臆想尋找發洩口的同人女和被同人女牽著鼻子走的動畫廚的韭菜。”  
他另外怨氣十足地說了些車田聽不懂的話，比如捆綁吸血，工具人，工具人的工具人之類的，聽語氣就能知道是泄憤的謬見，這符合他的人設。  
車田切斷了迪斯的滔滔不絕，問他：“你覺得我的聖鬥士會死嗎？”  
迪斯和在比良坂時一樣的含糊其辭：“一切事物都會死，包括死亡這個概念本身，每時每刻都在逝去。”  
車田並不打算放過迪斯：“你知道我的意思，我的聖鬥士會死在這些衍生的風波之前，對嗎？”  
迪斯馬斯古突然嘲笑：“對啊！連您自己都能預想到的事，還問我做什麽？車田正美大人過時啦，出新作品沒人看啦，聖鬥士星矢漫畫這種遠古壁畫作古啦，只有基於東映創作的仿真的仿真才有毛——象——的生命力——我用冥界波都抽不走喔(Ξ `∀´)Ξ ᓂ- - -♡”他眉飛色舞的，說得挺開心的樣子，畢竟他說他的人物設定應該算是哪怕把自己連帶嘲諷進去，也要睚眥必報的。  
“那可真是對不起你。”車田總結道。  
“行，聽到您這句話就算我沒白來。”年輕人戲劇化地行了個大禮，然後又回到之前漫不經心的狀態，畢竟讀者怎麽考慮確實不是這位老人可以左右得了的嘛，他只是比較玻璃心罷了，這也是他角色設定的一部分……  
車田一恍惚，視線沒來得及捕捉到意大利人一閃即逝的矯捷影子，他已經無聲無息的消失在眼前了。車田拉開抽屜摸煙，指尖卻觸及到一個本來不屬於那裏的物體。他心中納悶，湊過去定睛一看，原來是本酒井法子的絕版簽名寫真集。  
“這小子。”車田笑了。  
等下次阿瞬來，自己也送給他一份吧。他想。


End file.
